With a Dash of Honey
by Wendy McCalister
Summary: She is a loner and he is a popular guy in school. They are different. But what if romance exist between the two? Life is just too boring when you're normal. KB centric.
1. Episode one: Boy meets girl?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of its characters. They all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

**With a Dash of Honey**

Episode one: Boy meets girl?

"Botan-chan! Are you done getting dressed? You should get to school now or else you'll be late!" mom shouted from the kitchen. Wow, her voice was loud enough to reach my room. How cool!

I skipped down the stairs and grabbed my lunch bag of bread crusts that was sitting neatly on the table. So what? I love my bread crusts. You got a problem with that? I hear they're good for you, ya know?

As I sauntered in the kitchen, I hugged my mom from behind. She nearly jumped, but soon started laughing. She was making eggs for dad again.

"I'm going now, mom. It's still not too late to stop me." Ha-ha~! Just kidding! I'm just not in the mood for school.

She managed to flick my forehead with her finger. "What are you saying? You should get going."

"Aww~" I pouted. "You don't want to spend time with me?"

She laughed once again. The next thing I heard was the sound of the chair moving. I turned to look to see what made that noise and saw dad now sitting at the table and grabbing a newspaper.

"Is she trying that 'spend time with me' trick so she can skip school again?" he guessed, hitting the jackpot. Aww, man! There goes my chance of a free-school day!

"Don't worry, honey. I'm not falling for it," mom replied, giving dad a wink before smiling at the scowl I was now sporting on my face.

Darn it, now I have to go. Bleh. I loosened my grip on mom and walked over to where dad was.

"Well, dad. I gotta go." With that said, I placed a soft kiss on his forehead and he patted my head in return.

"Okay, but don't even plan on going to the arcade to skip, you hear? If you do that again, you're grounded. For real this time," dad warned. I just grinned.

Yeah, I tried skipping school by going to the arcade once. But hey, it's just once, okay! He wanted to ground me but fortunately for me, he didn't. It seems like he's not going to do the same thing this time though… Aww~! Dad loves me so much!

"Alright, daddy." I used the most angelic face I could manage to pull. "Bye, see you guys after school!" I told them and ran for the door, opening it and closing it behind me as I got out the house.

* * *

><p>Oh my god! I must be blessed today.<p>

"I'll take it!" I gladly accepted an offer. What offer you ask? It's a damn awesome offer that someone like me can't resist!

I was offered a skull.

Thank you so much, kind old lady who I don't know! Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD! Now I have another one to add to my collections! What collections you ask? Oh wait, I forgot something.

I forgot to introduce myself, eh? He-he~! Well, my name's Botan Fukuyama, I'm fourteen and I have a great hobby of collecting things I think is unique. And as you can probably tell by now, my definition of unique is unlike others!

Hey! They might be weird to other people but my wonderful collections are unique and not to mention, gorgeous to me! Who cares what they think? I don't. Pfft, whatever.

The old lady smiled at me and handed me the stunning thing. Oh this is just splendid! Whoo-hoo for me!

"Thank you!" I said before prancing away. Wow, who would've thought I would get this… this spectacular skull before even reaching school? I'll tell you, I didn't!

* * *

><p>I walked into my classroom, ignoring the weird looks my classmates were giving me. What? Never seen a girl carry a skull in her hands before? He-he~!<p>

I took my seat and placed my skull on the wooden desk. I put my chin into my hands as I stared at it with my eyes sparkling. UWAHHH! You're so beautiful! Wait, what's the best name for me to give you? Let's see, let's see... Hmm... Ah, I got it! I'll name you Skully-chan!

My Skully-chan~! Come here! I grabbed a hold of Skully-chan and began rubbing my new pet against my cheek. "Oh, I love you~!" No, seriously. I do love Skully-chan. Ya-ha-ha~!

Heyyyyy, what's up with you guys? Yes, you! My so-called classmates! It's rude to stare!

Oh well, whatever. Let them stare. No one can get in the way of our love, right, Skully-chan? No one will ever separate us!

The classroom door suddenly slammed open, revealing the great, almighty… Ha-ha, kidding~! Genkai-sensei seems to be having a bad mood again today, huh? Oh, but don't let that lower our spirits, Skully-chan!

I put my cute Skully-chan on my desk again. I didn't care if Genkai-sensei saw it or not. She did.

"Fukuyama-san." My name sounded stern as it passed her lips. "What is that thing on your desk?" What? What thing? Oh, you mean Skully-chan?

I claimed Skully-chan in my hands once again and raised it proudly in the air, as if it was a trophy or something. "This is my Skully-chan! I just got it today~!" I sang.

I could see the vein popping dangerously at her head. Sheesh, she's in a really bad mood, isn't she? Heh~ "I don't care what its name is. I don't want it on your desk during my class, do you understand?"

What? Why not? Aww, man! No! I told Skully-chan earlier that nothing could separate us. And when I say nothing, I mean nothing! Especially not Genkai-sensei!

I shook my head stubbornly. "No, I don't understand." Uwahh, that's going to get on her nerves…

Genkai-sensei stomped angrily over to my desk. Wow, talk about anger issues… Oh no, she's grabbing Skully-chan! NOOOO! I swiftly took a hold of Skully-chan and tried to pull it from her grasp.

She was taken by surprise at this but her shock quickly died down and she started to pull, too. And when she did, I pulled again. Hold on, Skully-chan! Botan-chan's here to save you!

Me and Genkai-sensei were now engaged in battle of tugging at Skully-chan, both of us trying to let the other let go. No, I will not give up! Never!

I gave it a last tug, putting all my strength into this and Genkai-sensei's death grip on my dear Skully-chan was now gone. She almost felled back, but she immediately got to her feet.

Uwahhh! That was a hard fight! But everything's good, it's all worth it so I could rescue you, Skully-chan! And now you're back in my arms! Yee-hee~!

Genkai-sensei shot me a death glare and the happy grin that was on my face vanished into thin air, now replaced by a glare. What? You wanna fight again? Bring it on!

We glared at each other for what seemed like ages before she finally looked away with a 'hmph'. She began walking back to the teacher's desk and I blinked. What? That's it?

Oh well, who cares? I have you, Skully-chan! I rubbed Skully-chan against my cheek again with an ear-to-ear grin tugging at my lips and paid no attention to the weird stares my classmates were shooting my way. I told you nothing could break us apart! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

><p>UWAAAA! Skully-chan! Where are you? Where did you go?! Don't hide. I thought nothing could separate the two of us?<p>

You see, I was now looking everywhere for Skully-chan. School had long ended, but I couldn't go without taking Skully-chan with me. It was gone! Where could it be?! Someone must have taken it and hid it somewhere! UWAAAA! I'm gonna cry if this keeps up!

No, no! I can't lose one of my collections! I've never lost any of them before! Oh my lovely Skully-chan… Where on earth are you? Please! Don't go away!

I looked into the garbage can. "Are you in there, Skully-chan?" Oh my god, no Skully-chan! Where, where? Where is it? Where is my Skully-chan?!

"What are you doing?" Someone asked and I turned to look at them. I saw a pretty redheaded bishounen with piercing emerald eyes frowning at me. I've never seen him before but he's a good-looking one~! Skully-chan would've been happy to see him! But then, it's not here…

"Looking for Skully-chan~!" I replied in a singing voice.

He blinked. "Oh," was his only answer. He looked around for a moment before looking back at me. "I take it it's a cat?"

What? A cat? So he was looking for signs of any cats passing by? No, no! Skully-chan is more wonderful than a cat is! I shook my head as a response.

He arched an eyebrow at this. "A dog then?" he guessed. Wow, he's so bad at this guessing game~!

I grinned and shook my head again. His brows furrowed. "So what is it?"

My grin widened. Oh, the confused look on his face was so FUNNY! But it's not really good to keep people guessing right? He-he~! I wonder how he'll act when he finds out… "Skully-chan is a skull~!" I answered in my usual sing-along voice.

There was silence. His frown was replaced by surprised expression but then it changed into a deep-in-thought kind of look. Uwahhh, how could he change expressions so quickly like that? So cool~!

He cocked his head to the side slightly. "I suppose you must be Botan Fukuyama-san."

Eh? How did he know my name? How, how, how, how, HOW?! Oh well, I'm going to find out! "Uh-huh, the one and only!" I proudly told him, sticking my nose up in the air in pride. Hey, who said I can't be proud of myself?

"But anyways, who are you? And how did you know who I am? I didn't accidentally you my name, right? I do that sometimes and I don't even realize it! But other people do that too, ya know? It's not so bad once you get used to it! But then again, you never get used to it 'cause it always happens without you even noticing it. Hmm…" I began my endless rambling but he cut me off. Heyyy, that's rudeee!

"No, you didn't. You just have quite a reputation, you see. Also, my name is Shuichi Minamino but most people call me Kurama. You can call me that too, if you want to. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Reputation? Oh, I know what he meant. "It's nice to meet you too, Ku-chan."

Ku-chan was taken aback. What? Why? Did I do something wrong? "Ku-chan…?" he echoed.

Oh, did he hate that nickname? Okay then, something else then! "Kura-chan?" I suggested and he almost jumped. Ehhhh~?

He saw my confusion and coughed slightly. "Sorry, I just… I'm not used to people giving me that kind of nicknames."

I made an "ohhh" sound. Oh, so he's the polite, formal type, huh? But I don't care! I will still call him Ku-chan! "Oh, it's okay, Ku-chan!" I giggled and Ku-chan looked away for a brief moment. _Whaaaaaat_?

"I've never seen you before, Ku-chan. Are you a new student?" I asked him. Ku-chan stared at me incredulously. Eh? Wha-? Why was he giving me that look? Did I say something strange? Ya-ha-ha~! Ku-chan's so weird. But no one can be weird as me, right?

"No. I think I've been a student here as long as you have, Botan-san. I'm quite… popular too." Eh? Reaaaallllyyy? Well, that explains why he's looking at me like that… He stared at me with that look for a few more moments before finally smiling and chuckling to himself.

Uwaahhh~! He's so gorgeous, Skully-chan! I wish you were here to meet Ku-chan… But Ku-chan's a bit weird. He changes his expressions too fast… Then again, that's what makes him interesting~!

"By the way, Ku-chan." He stopped chuckling at the nickname and once again pulled an uncomfortable expression on his face. Ha-ha~! He's so funny~!

"You said I have a reputation, I hope it isn't bad?" I asked him, despite knowing that it was bad. Well, who cares? I don't. I D-O N-O-T C-A-R-E!

And as expected, he didn't know what to say to that. "Err…" He scratched the back of his head for a moment and immediately changed the subject. "Want me to help you look for Skully-chan?"

I just gave him a toothy grin. I knew he was avoiding my question. Eh~ So stories about me really did spread fast… Not that I mind, they're true anyway. Ku-chan even knows who I am.

But Ku-chan's sooooo nice. He's offering to help. I doubt anyone would dare to help me. He-he~!

"Thank youuu, Ku-chan~!" Then I added, "Another thing, stop calling me Botan-san. Just call me Bo-chan."

Uwahh~! It doesn't look like he's going to be calling me that anytime soon. I saw Ku-chan shook his head slightly.

Ku-chan's great. Sure, he's a bit strange but he's really awesome. Oh, Skully-chan~! You would've loved to meet him. He's going to help me look for you, ya know? No one here has ever given me any help.

I am after all known to be the weirdo that scares everyone away. Heh~ Whatever!


	2. Episode two: A new toy to play with

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of its characters. They all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

**With a Dash of Honey**

Episode two: A new toy to play with

"Have you looked in your classroom? Maybe you left it there…" Ku-chan mumbled as he looked around. Ehhhh? Of course I've looked! If I didn't, I wouldn't be looking for Skully-chan here, now would I? He-he~! Ku-chan's soooo funny.

"It's not there. I've looked everywhere!" I said to him, waving my arms around in the air exasperatedly. Heyyy, this is kind of fun. I was now waving my hands because I like it. Yayy~! I started giggling.

The sound attracted Ku-chan's attention and he stopped looking around to avert his eyes on me. When he saw I was waving my arms around like a little kid, his serious expression felled. Uwaahh! Ku-chan's sweatdropping. Ya-ha-ha~! He must think I'm weird~!

Suddenly I felt two hands stopped my arms from moving. Whaaat? UWAHH! Ku-chan, what are you trying to do to me?! Eh-hee~! He's so bold! I made a teasing face at him and Ku-chan noticed. He immediately let go of me. I couldn't help but giggle again as I saw his cheeks turned pink. Ku-chan's cute when he blushes~! He-he, I wonder what he'll do if I…

I started poking his cheek. Squish, squish~! Wow, he's so soft! If Skully-chan was here, I would've been laughing louder by now. Inwardly, of course. Ha-ha~!

Ku-chan almost jumped but he quickly regained his composure and grabbed my hand, pulling it away from his precious face. _Ehhh?! _Why, why, WHY? I was enjoying it so much too… Oh well. I let my hand slipped out of his grasp. I can imagine Ku-chan must be feeling uncomfortable now! Yee-hee~!

I expected him to go away but he didn't. He just smiled at me. Eh? What? Why is he smiling? Didn't he hate me touching him? Then again, he didn't look disgusted when I poked his cheek earlier. He just looked surprised. Hmm… Ku-chan's different than other people, isn't he~?

"Are you sure you've really looked everywhere?" Ku-chan asked me again. He-he~! Maybe not literally 'everywhere'…

I gave him a toothy grin and looked to the left. "Not really." I could see him raise an eyebrow at me from the corner of my eyes and I added, "I haven't looked in the school's lab."

Ku-chan smiled at me again and nodded his head once. Uwaahh~! He's so friendly to me. No one's ever been this nice to me. Ever. I mean it. They're all evil. Ha-ha~! Okay, maybe 'evil' is too exaggerating but still… "Then I think we should start looking there."

I hear Ku-chan's voice. Wow, he's still here?! Eh-hee~! I think this is the longest time I've spent with someone else other than my family. Most people normally can't stand being alone with me. The longest they could is probably ten seconds. But here I am, with Ku-chan and I'm sure it's longer than ten seconds. A new record~!

"Okay dokie," I replied cheerfully and before Ku-chan could say anything, I dragged him by the collar.

* * *

><p>"Ta-da~!" I chortled and held my arms out as me and Ku-chan reached the school's lab. I slammed the door open, ignoring Ku-chan's yelp of how loud I did that and skipped inside.<p>

"I can't believe I'm in here, I'm not allowed to enter the lab, you know," I told Ku-chan and he made a surprised face.

"Why?" the cute Ku-chan inquired. Heyyyy, who says I can't call him cute? He is, isn't he? Ha-ha~! Bishounens…

I grinned at him and just answered, "That's a secret~!" I can't really tell my dear Ku-chan I almost destroyed the whole lab, now can I? You see, the last time I was in here, I was experimenting an interesting liquid I got online and it nearly caused an explosion. Since then, the teachers never let me in. Ya-ha-ha~! I love wreaking havoc everywhere I go!

Ku-chan tilted his head curiously but he didn't ask anything else. I looked under the tables and calling out Skully-chan the whole time. "Skully-chan, Skully-chan? Where are you, Skully-chan?" UWAHHH~! If Skully-chan's not here, where else could it be? IT HAS TO BE HERE!

I started to stomp my feet impatiently when I couldn't find Skully-chan. Hu-hu, Skully-chan~… Where are you, my pet? Botan-chan miss you soooooo much~! Damn the person who hid it! UARGHH! Ku-chan tried to calm me down.

"It's alright. We'll find it," he reassured me, walking over to where I was and asked me to stop stomping my feet. I did but I had a pout on my face anyway. UWAAA! Ku-chan doesn't understand how important my glorious collections are to me! I need to find it, NOW.

The both of us started looking around the lab. GYAHHH! I can't find Skully-chan anywhere. My marvelous, magnificent, superb and great Skully-chan… Where are you, sweetie?! I don't know where you are but I swear I'll find you! As I told you before, nothing will separate us~!

Oh god, oh god, oh god. The silence isn't helping me either. Ever since Ku-chan told me we'd find Skully-chan earlier, he didn't say a word to me. Uwaahh~! Talk to me, Ku-chan! He seems too focused on searching for Skully-chan though…

"Ne, ne, Ku-chan," I called him. Trying to spark a conversation. Of course, I didn't stop looking for Skully-chan. Why would I?! I'm not going to stop until I FIND IT! Anyways, I just can't stand silences, ya know~?

"Hmm?" I heard Ku-chan respond absent-mindedly. Wow, he's really into this, isn't he? I wonder why~?

I asked him, "Why are you still here? You're not up to something, are you?" School was over a long while ago so I just think it's a bit weird he was here.

The first thing that came into my mind was that he was doing some occult thing. You know, 'cause most students usually don't stay behind after school and that's a good time to be doing something interesting and supernatural. Oh my god, maybe he was doing a ritual?! Or voodoo?! Oh my gawd, oh my gawd, OH MY GAWD!

Eh-hee~! Just kidding~! Ku-chan doesn't seem like the type who would do that.

Ku-chan chuckled; I think it's because of my second question. He shook his head slightly. "No, I'm not up to anything, Botan-san." Ehhhh~? Didn't I tell him to call me Bo-chan? Brrr~ "I was just studying at the library and I guess I lost track of time."

My mouth turned into an "o" shape. Ohhh~… So Ku-chan's the smart type who likes to read books, eh? He-he~! Not only is he a bishounen, he's also most likely intelligent… Another bonus is that he's not like others! Ku-chan doesn't avoid me like the plague. And the fascinating thing about Ku-chan is that he changes his expressions too quickly… Ku-chan's just soooooo amazing!

"Ehhh… Ku-chan's so cool~!" I accidentally voiced out my thoughts. Oops~! Ha-ha, Ku-chan heard me~! Fortunately, he didn't ask me why I said that and just gave me a smile that meant 'thank-you-for-the-compliment'. He-he~! I would be embarrassed if he knows I think he's interesting~

"Ku-chan~!" I sang his nickname. I think he's gotten used to it already 'cause he's not jumping or pulling uncomfortable faces anymore. But I'm now curious about something else. "Why are you helping me~? You could leave, you know~! It's not like you owe me or anything~" I continued to sang.

Ku-chan gave me the merest glance before continuing to look for Skully-chan. Speaking of Skully-chan… Where is it?! I don't see it anywhere! UWAAHHH! I snapped out of my thoughts when Ku-chan spoke. "I don't like leaving someone who needs help. It's not polite nor is it polite."

_Whaaaat? _Okay, now I think I'm even more interested in him. I just can't help it~! He's different, ya know? I giggled at his answer and then started singing a song I've heard somewhere but couldn't really remember the title. What was it again? Hmm… Oh well~! It doesn't matter, I just like singing it.

"I've been meaning to ask you this, Botan-san…" I cut Ku-chan off, "Just Bo-chan please~!" and went back to singing the song.

He was quiet for a moment and I didn't need to look at him to know he was blinking right now. He-he~! He went on nonetheless, "Anyway, how did you lose it?"

Oh, he's asking me how I lost Skully-chan~? I didn't lose it! Someone stole Skully-chan and hid it okay! "Someone took it~!" I sang before continuing back from where I left off in the song. UARGHH! Can't I just finish this song without talking?!

Ku-chan doesn't seem pleased by my response. "Why would you think that?" Eh~? I can't help but grin. Ku-chan's nice and all or maybe too nice and I guess he's not the type of person who thinks negatively of others. But still, what I said is true, okay~?

And you wanna know why I think it's true? Well, that's 'cause…

"They always do that everytime I get something new to add to my collections~ They try to hide it 'cause they don't like me~ But it usually doesn't work, you know~ This time though, they managed to pull it off~ and THAT'S WHY I'M FUCKING PISSED!" My first few sentences were in a singing tone but at the last sentence, I stopped using that tone and screamed bloody murder, kicking a few chairs. I watched as they felled back to the ground with a loud 'thud' sound.

Heyyyyy, I can't help myself from getting ticked off when someone tries to keep one of my fabulous collections away from me! Don't blame me! I heard Ku-chan yelled out "Botan-san!" in surprise. And when I turned around to look at him, he was already standing behind me. Heh? When did that happen?

I scratched the back of my head. "He-he~! Sorry, I'm a little short-tempered sometimes…" I said to Ku-chan and he sweatdropped. Eh-hee~ I'm weird, I know.

That's when I noticed something in his hands. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! "I think this belongs to you?" Ku-chan stated and smiled at me, giving me my pet skull that I loved so much. Oh my Skull-chan~! I finally found you~! Yayy, we're back together again~!

I began rubbing it against my cheek and Ku-chan sweatdropped again. He went on anyways, "I found it just now, right before you kicked those chairs." He-he~! I'm sooo glad Ku-chan's here! Aren't you, Skully-chan~? I ignored his last statement and giggled for who-knows-how-many-times already. Before he could utter a word, I hugged him and I felt him stiffened in my hold. He didn't push me away though. He-he~! Surprised~? I pulled away and stared at his now slightly red face. UWAAHH~! Soooo cute~! Well, that's to be expected of a bishounen!

"Thank you, Ku-chan!" Then I pranced out of the lab, leaving Ku-chan stunned and forced to take care of the mess I made. Ya-ha-ha~! I can go home a happy girl now~! And it's all thanks to Ku-chan!

* * *

><p>I opened the door and I danced my way into the house. I faintly heard mom said a, "Welcome home". I absent-mindedly replied, "I'm back" and before mom could say anything else, I skipped up the stairs. The last thing I heard was dad mumbling an, "I think she found something new." Yee-hee~! He saw Skully-chan!<p>

I slammed the door to my bedroom shut. Heyy, so what? I love slamming doors? You got a problem with that? Ha-ha~! Kidding~!

I placed Skully-chan on top of my desk. I laid myself on the bed and stared blissfully around my room. Posters of vampires, zombies or anything that had to do with the supernatural world hung on my walls. All around me are my valuable collections like skulls, horns, old books and _real _swords. Anything that's unique to me. What do you think, Skully-chan? This is your new home now. You have friends, too. See?

Hmm… I might as well give one of my collections to Ku-chan… After all, he did help me. He-he~! I got up and started looking for the right one to give him. Hmm, I wonder what Ku-chan would like… Let's see, let's see… A-ha! This is it!

I grabbed an old book of spells I got from… Oh wait, I don't remember where I got it. Ya-ha-ha~! I do that sometimes; forget where I got my collections but hey! If they had these many collections, who'd remember right?

He-he-he~! Never mind. I'll give this to Ku-chan. I think it's most suitable if I give him a book. After all, he does like reading, right? And plus, maybe after Ku-chan reads this book, he'll be a fan of these amazing things like I am! MUAHAHAHAHA! And if he doesn't, I'll force him to… Just kidding~! I wouldn't do that but it'd be great if there's someone else like me.

Yee-hee~! I can't wait for tomorrow~! But then something struck me. I don't know what class he's in. UARGHH! I should've asked him earlier… Oh well, I'll look for him! He-he~! No matter how hard it might be, I'll find him! And maybe after I find him, I'll ask him to join me for lunch. Yoshhhh!

* * *

><p>You know what, turns out it's not that hard to find Ku-chan after all. Ha-ha… You see, I just got out of my classroom and was about to look for him when suddenly… POOF! He was next to me.<p>

Ha-ha~! Ku-chan's class is next to mine this whole time! LOL and I thought I was going to have a hard time looking for him today. But man! I was soooo looking forward to a new adventure but oh well. Could save my energy, right?

He seemed surprised. "Botan-san?"

I was about to tell him to call me 'Bo-chan' instead but I was stopped by a group of annoying girls. _WHAT DO YOU WANT?! _Grrrr!

"Oh my god, Kurama-kun is talking to that…that _thing_!" One of them exclaimed in horror. What was that?! How dare you! I might be considered a weirdo to you spawns of devil but I'm not a thing! That's just crossing the line, girly!

"How would you know her, Kurama-kun?!" Another one suddenly butted in, tugging at Ku-chan's sleeve. Ku-chan pulled his sleeve out of her grasp and managed to pull a face of discomfort. HAHAHA! Ku-chan doesn't like your touch! That must've freaking hurt.

Although I'm now laughing at what I just saw, the group of girls started to whisper amongst themselves and giving me weird looks. I caught some of the things they were saying. "_What's that weirdo doing here?_", "_What does she have to do with Kurama-kun?_" and my favorite, "_Eww! Kurama-kun and that girl?! Gross!_"

And you know what the funniest thing is? I don't even care, I'm used to this. So I just smiled at them. Why? 'Cause it confuses the hell out of them and I love confusing the hell out of people. Don't you know? I'm weird. He-he~!

They stared at me as if I was a mental patient and I paid no attention to those stares. Blegh. They're not worth my attention. Pffft. MUAHAHAHA! I pulled Ku-chan away from them. Uwahh, I could just feel their glares on my back… Ha-ha~! Glare all you want, girls!

Once we were far away from them, I almost jumped for joy. "Ku-chan, your class is next to mine?! Yayy~!"

Ku-chan made a face that was a completely direct translation of 'despite-my-popularity-you've-just-noticed-that-now?' but he swiftly replaced it with a smile. Ya-ha-ha~! As expected of Ku-chan~! Instead of commenting anything about what I just said, he told me, "It's nice to see you again, Botan-san."

I giggled. "I'm happy to see you too, Ku-chan~! And sorry about leaving you behind yesterday." What? I know how to apologize, okay?

He shook his head; that smile never falling from his face. "No, it's okay, Botan-san. Putting that aside though, where's Skully-chan? You didn't leave it in class, did you? What if you lose it again?"

EHHH? He noticed I wasn't carrying Skully-chan? Ha-ha~! My lips quirked up into a grin and I shot him a wink. "I didn't bring it with me to school today so you don't have to worry."

His smile widened slightly. "Oh, that's good then." Uwaaahh! Sooooo handsome! I can feel the power and beauty of a bishounen! Ha-ha~! Just kidding~!

Ku-chan also noticed I was holding the book I was going to him. "And what's that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically at me. Gya-ha-ha~! Ku-chan has sharp eyes, doesn't he? Then again, no one would miss a book… Bleh, whatever.

I held the book out to him. "This is for you, Ku-chan~! Just a token of gratitude for helping me look for Skully-chan~!" I used my usual singing my voice. "You can read about spells, ya know~? You can even hex someone if you want! He-he!"

Ku-chan blinked twice at me before claiming it in his own hands. He stared at it for awhile and I expected him to turn pale or throw it away but instead, Ku-chan unexpectedly smiled at me. UWAHH! How strange… In a good way, really. Yee-hee~! "Thank you, Botan-san."

Well he said thanks, so I guess it's time~! For lunch~! Ku-chan opened his mouth to say something but I didn't let him finish and started to drag him along as I skipped away. To where am I dragging him you ask? To the roof, of course! My favorite spot~! He-he~!

Whoo-hoo for me 'cause it seems I've got a new toy to play with~


	3. Episode three: Of rooftops and cheeks

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of its characters. They all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

**With a Dash of Honey**

Episode three: Of rooftops and cheeks

"What are we doing here?" Ku-chan asked me rather warily, as if I was going to rape him or something. Gya-ha-hah~! I would never do that to you, Ku-chan! Why would anyone do that? Then again...you are a bishounen... Bleh, now I don't know what to think.

"Lunch time, silly boy!" I beamed at him and he gave me an inquiring look in return. Uwah! Why is he looking at me like that? I thought I gave him the answer that he wanted! Unless he wants a different answer... "I'm planning of doing a ritual here, and I thought you want to see~!"

Ku-chan looked like he was about to laugh. He held a hand on his mouth to stifle his laughter, and after a while, he finally stopped and looked back at me. Ooohhh! Was I being funny! Yay, I was being funny! Whoo-hoo!

"I can understand that you want to spend lunch break with me. There's no need to give a whole, different answer altogether."

EHHHH? But then, why did he look at me like that just now? Like he didn't know what I was talking about... I stared at him with a stupid grin on my face, but I guess he knew that I didn't understand this situation even the slightest, when he noticed my eyes were clueless. Ha-ha-ha~! Ku-chan's so observant! Pfft. Anyway, I knew that he knew, because he answered, "I gave you that look because I was wondering why you would want to have lunch with me, of all people. I can't say you owe me anything."

"Oh, but I do! You helped me find Skully-chan yesterday~!" I sang and he arched an eyebrow at me. Whaaaat?

"Is that it? Well, if that's the reason then it's nothing big, Botan-san," he told me politely, a curt smile teasing his lips... Oh, wow! I never noticed how alluring they looked! He-he~! Whoever gets Ku-chan in the future, is a lucky girl... or guy... Gya-ha-ha~! Oh, wait a sec. Did he just call me 'Botan-san'? Didn't I tell him not to call me that? UARGHH! I'm so pissed... Blah. Just kidding~! I'm not really upset~! I just want him to stop being so formal... GAHH!

"I told you, call me Bo-chan!" I scolded him. He only responded with a small smile. Reaching out slowly, Ku-chan began to stroke my head. I was taken aback by his action. UWAAHH! How dare he treats me like a child! I will make you pay! I'll ask the spirit to make your life miserable! MUAHAHAHA!

... Nah, not really. I'm not really going to curse him. Ha-ha~! It's just that this is weird. Really, really weird. No one has ever touched me before 'cause they're scared they might get cursed by an evil spirit or something if they did that. Blegh. Idiots. But, Ku-chan isn't an idiot like them~! He's really, really, really, really, really - Okay, I'll stop there. But he's just soooo nice. Fortunate for him, I like weird (since I'm pretty much the queen of weird myself) and just let him do his thing.

I then remembered that cats meowed if their owners do this to them. I want a cat, I love them. They're just so cute and fluffy and... Anywho, back to the matter at hand, I was now wondering if Ku-chan wanted me to meowed like those cats do. Ha-ha~! Nah, let's stop thinking whether he would like that or not. I will still do it~!

I started meowing, "Nyaa~!" and he stopped his hand, his movements coming into a halt as he stared at me with a surprised expression on his cute, little, boyish face. But his hand stayed on my head, sitting still like a statue. Or a statue of a hand for that matter... Ha!

My meowing slowly subsided when I saw - and felt - this. I looked at him with a tilt of my head. What? What did I do wrong? Oh my god! Did I do something wrong? Oh, shit! I must've done something. Oh noooo! Ku-chan's the first person to ever be kind to me, and I ruined it... NOOOO!

My eyes widened in fear, and I opened my mouth to ask if I did something bad, but then he started to chuckle. His voice so gentle, yet deep at the same time... Oh gawd! Ku-chan's a prince~! Ha-ha~! Wait, where did that come from? He-he, I am really random sometimes. Blah. I love random.

"Eh~! Why is Ku-chan laughing at me? Geez~!" My mouth formed a pout and he removed his hand from my head. NOOOO! The hand! I want the hand! Gah...

He stopped, and turned to look at me. A warm smile on his face - touching his eyes with a hint of mirth. Bwah? "Nothing. You're just very amusing, Botan-san."

I frowned. My brows creasing. "I said, call me Bo-chan! Bo-chan! Were you even listening to me?" I started to scold him once again. And this only made him laugh again, though this time a bit louder than earlier. Ehhh? Whaaaat? Okay, I honestly can't tell what he's thinking... On the other hand though, that's what makes him interesting~! He-he~!

"Yes, yes. I was listening. But, I still prefer to call you Botan-san than..." He paused his sentence momentarily, as if he didn't want to say it. Ehhhh~! Why not~? It's so easy! Bo-chan. BO-CHAN! See? It's not that hard! Oh, wait a minute. Ha-ha~! It's really funny when you keep saying your name in your mind like that, it's like you're talking to yourself. Ya-ha~!

Bo-chan, Bo-chan, Bo-chan, Bo-chan, Bo-chan... "Anyway, why don't we discuss this another time?" he asked - though his eyes seemed like he didn't want a 'No' for an answer. Bleghhh. I said Bo-chan like... heh, alright, I don't really know how many times I've said it already. WHO COUNTS? Ha-ha~! But I'm sure I've said it a lot.

Nonetheless, I agreed, albeit a bit reluctantly. "Sheesh~! Fine," I mumbled.

Ku-chan smiled, seemingly pleased that the subject was dropped. Ha-ha~! You win this time, Ku-chan! But next time, you will lose the battle! MUAHAHAHAHA! Oh, wow. I'm talking like some evil villain or something. Bua-ha-ha~! "So, what do you want to eat? We might as well go buy some food first since both of us didn't bring a lunch box..." he muttered the last sentence under his breath.

I blinked at him. Once, twice. THRICE! Then, I noticed he was going for the door, probably to get food for us. I let out a rather un-lady like "UWAHH!". Then again, I have never act like a lady before. Ha-ha~! Funny what weirdness does to you. But, anyway, like I was saying before I interrupted myself, I exclaimed in a un-lady like manner, and stepped in front of him before he could even get to the door.

"NO! You can NOT go!" I cried out, my face suddenly turned serious as if this was a matter of life and death. He blinked at me, confused why I was trying to stop him.

"Botan-san. I'm just going to..."

I cut him off. "But-! I brought a lunch box! I even made extra for you!" It took me a moment to remember that I actually DID make a lunch box for me and Ku-chan~! Ha-ha~! He gave me a questioning stare.

"Botan-san, I'm not going to run away, if that's what you're worried about..." he said in a reassuring way, and out of the blue.

I pouted and then screamed out a loud "NO!". I reached inside my school uniform and Ku-chan's face turned into a shade of red at my sudden action. Ha-ha~! He's acting like I'm gonna strip... Oh, Ku-chan. The dirty mind of a man... Ha-ha.

And guess what? I searched through my school uniform's top and pulled out a... Oh, what do you know! Two lunchboxes! Ha-ha~! Ku-chan's blush faded away and he stared at me weirdly. As if I was crazy. Ha-ha~! But his stare didn't indicate anything bad, so I just grinned at him like a Cheshire-cat.

"H-how did you..." He struggled for words, but nothing came. He was still baffled, and shocked that I actually PULLED OUT two lunch boxes from my SCHOOL UNIFORM. Ya-ha-ha~! No way! I can't tell you how, Ku-chan~! Tsk, tsk.

I didn't justify his unspoken question with a reply and just took his hand in mind, pulled him far, far away from the door so he wouldn't leave. After a few steps, I stopped dragging him, my feet coming to a halt and I sat down, leaning against the wall. Ku-chan followed my actions, though still confused about what just happened just now. Ha-ha~! He's speechless, huh? Blah.

I handed him the other lunch box, and held mine in my hands. DROOL. Finally! It's time to eat! I'm starving! Ha-ha~! Ku-chan can be a handful. I opened it, and the sweet, delicious sight greeted me. UWAAHH! Onigiris, sushi, umeboshis, egg rolls and my favourite, bread crusts! Oh my god! And there's lemon bread, too! He-he~! By the way, that melon bread? I bought it, not actually made it. Ha-ha.

Ku-chan seemed to be taken off guard at my choice of food. UWAHH! Why? He lifted his head and peered over at me. He stared with his eyes blinking and I stared back with an idiotic grin stuck on my lips. What? I can't stop smiling. He-he~!

"What?" I inquired.

He only tilted his head to the melon bread and the bread crusts in return. Oh, yeah. I made the same for him. Ha-ha~! I forgot... Well, it's REAAALLYY hard to choose the right food for someone you like yet still don't know much about. Ha-ha~! So I just did his lunch box the same as I did mine.

"You don't like it?" I asked again. My eyes watery and my mouth trembling. A-ha! This always works on my dad. It should work on Ku-chan, too. He-he, I just want to see his reaction. Funnily, he started to panic and waved his hands in front of his face.

"No, no! That's not it! I like it, I really do! I just wonder if people actually put melon breads in lunch boxes!" he said quickly.

My face brightened up almost instantly. Ha-ha, see? It works! MUAHAHAHA! Ha-ha, shit, why do I like laughing evilly like that? It's sooo weird... Then again, I'm weird. Ha-ha. "Oh, he-he, I know, I'm strange. That's what you're thinking, right?"

His face turned to its normal calm expression. "Not in a bad way, of course," he added.

"Ha-ha~! I know that," I beamed and started pinching his cheeks. At this point, he didn't seem surprised like the last time I touched his cheeks, and only smiled in response. He reached out and pinched my nose, hard. Ohhh, why did he do that? I let go of his squishy, soft cheeks and held my nose. BUARGHH! I think it's red! Ku-chan, you're so naughty!

I pouted at him. He laughed, his eyes dancing in amusement at my reaction. "Sorry, I thought if I did that you would stop. It seems to work," he told me in a sweet voice. UWAHH! Ku-chan! He's smiling at me! Kyaa~! So handsome! He-he, then again, he smiled at everyone, right? (I assumed he smiled at everyone 'cause he even smiled at me, the weirdo) Plus, he gave me smiles a few times already.

Ha-ha! No one's been so kind to me. I just grinned toothily at him.

After that little interaction I had with Ku-chan, everything was quiet. We just ate in that comfortable silence. Nothing came from either of us, we just sat there, the wind blowing against our hairs, and staring up the blue sky. Uwaa, the colour is so similar to my hair~! He-he... A few more moments, I spoke, "Ne, Ku-chan?"

"Hmm?" he acknowledge me, humming in response.

"Don't you hate me?" I questioned him. It's been bugging me for a while now, actually. It's not that I don't like the fact that he was actually being so friendly with me, but I can't help but wonder about it still. I mean, I've always been avoided my whole life. And suddenly, he enters the picture and starts treating me so nicely. It's just... confusing. Of course, not that I hate it.

"I don't hate you, Botan-san. I know that you're quite an eccentric person." Ha-ha, eccentric~? I've never used that term to describe myself before. "But, I don't like judging people and disliking them when I don't even know them in person yet."

Ku-chan then rotated his head to the right to look at me. A small smile forming on his face as he went on, "You're a really sweet girl. Too bad our schoolmates don't even try to get to know you better."

Ehhh~! SWEET? Did Ku-chan just give me a compliment. UWAAHH! A bishounen complimented me. He-he. I'm feeling so giddy now... I smiled at him before letting out a small giggle. By now, my lunch box was almost empty. There were only two onigiris left.

He arched an eyebrow quizzically at me. "Did I say something funny?" I nearly burst out laughing at his question. Gya-ha~! No, Ku-chan, that's not it. I'm just giddy and I find that I can't stop giggling. That's why~!

A few more minutes passed with me giggling like a crazy schoolgirl. I didn't stop, I just continued to giggle like there was something funny. Nothing cracked me up actually, but his words made me feel sooo happy, I just can't stop my fit of giggles. And weirdly, just to add more weirdness to the weird situation, I was eating AND giggling at the same time. Ha-ha. You'd think I should act more like a girl, and shut my mouth so I could eat properly. But, I'm not a normal girl so I guess I won't shut up. Hi-hi~!

After a while, my giggles finally stopped, the sound subsiding and turning into breathless pants instead. I waited for a few moments to catch my breath, and when I did, I gave Ku-chan (who was strangely smiling the whole time) a small, uncertain smile. "Ne, Ku-chan? Are we friends? Can we be friends?" My voice changed from questioning to pleading after the first few sentences that passed my lips.

His smile widened. "Don't ask whether you can be my friend or not. We're already friends."

Already friends? His words made me so glee. He-he, I've never had any friends before. I scare everyone away. But, Ku-chan's really good to me, so he might just stay as my friend. But...

I closed my lunch box and stood up. He blinked at this, and asked, "You're going already?" UWAAH! Ku-chan sounds like he would enjoy my company for a little longer. Though I felt the need to leave, or else I'd burst crying here in front of him.

I nodded my head at Ku-chan and grinned widely. "Yep! Sorry I have to leave you."

He dismissed me with a wave and a smile. "No, no. It's fine. I'm okay with it."

My grin widened... Wait, was that even possible? Ha-ha~! Gawd, my face hurts now. "Okay, bye. Uh," I started uncomfortably, wondering if I should ask this or not, but then I mustered up my courage to spit it out, "do you want to eat together tomorrow, too?" I then realize my question came out as a plea instead. Gahh! I must've sounded desperate. I opened my mouth to rephrase that but then he cut me off.

"Sure, I'd love that." Whoa, wait a sec. He actually agreed? Ha-ha. Wow.

My grin widened some more... Shit, my face hurts like hell now. Hi-hi, still, I didn't stop grinning. More like I couldn't, to be frank. Ya-ha~! I bent down and he blinked, pondering what I was about to do. I said nothing and just gave him a soft peck on the cheek, my lips lingering on his skin for only about two seconds before I pulled away.

His face was really red, and his eyes were also wide, if he wasn't expecting that. Ha-ha. Then again, I guess no one can expect that from me, huh? I gave him one last Cheshire-like grin, before I let my feet take me away from there.

The sound of the door opening, and closing soon followed. And I left him.

I left him wondering what the hell I just did, and why in the world I would do that.

Hmm... Ku-chan considers me a friend... I smiled to myself.

Well, I'm going to go all out and try to drive him crazy. We'll see how long he can stand being friends with me.


	4. Episode four: Jealous much?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of its characters. They all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

**With a Dash of Honey**

Episode four: Jealous much?

The most unexpected thing happened to me today. Do you want to know what it was? Do you? Do you? Well, do you? Oh, of course you do!

"I am so sorry, ma'am!"

Whoa, this is so hilarious. Ha-ha~ I was biting my lower lip, trying hard to fight back the laughter that threatened to come out of my throat. If I had to choose the best day of my life, this day would probably be it. He-he~! I mean, seeing one of the students who hate me, despise me, loathe me – okay, I'll stop there 'cause I'm sure you get the point – with his head down and on his knees, begging for my forgiveness is so amusing. And not to mention, priceless! PRICELESS, I tell you! I hadn't even entered my class when this guy suddenly came up to me and started apologizing like he was taking a big dump or something.

I never thought I'd come to school to see this. Ha-ha~! If this were to happen every day, I'd probably like school…

Nah~ Just kidding! No way will that ever happen.

But, I still want to know why he was asking for me to forgive me. What did he do in spite the fact he basically talk shit behind my back, avoid me like the plague, call me a freak, and other terrible things I'm used to by now at this point of my pathetic, pitiful life?

Whoa. Since when did I turn to such a goddamn emo?

Hmm… Think positive thoughts, positive thoughts, positive thoughts… Like the time when I pulled a prank on a classmate of mine… Or that time when I got that new book of demons… Or that other time when I tricked Genkai-sensei into thinking I was possessed… And Skully-chan and Ku-chan! Yep, good memories… Ha-ha.

Still, what the effing loving hell did he do to me? I stopped him from saying he's sorry about something I don't know – despite the fact I'm actually enjoying seeing him crawling under my feet. MUAHAHAHA! Oh yeah, I'm damn evil.

"What are you talking about?" I asked cutely – yeah, right – and bent down until I was eye-leveled with him and poked him on the shoulder. He stood up almost immediately and backed away as if I was a ghost. Ya-ha! I expected that kind of reaction from him.

Then again, being treated like a ghost had always been my dream.

No. I mean like… Literally, it is.

Unfortunately, I was born as a human… Oh, wait. Wait a sec. Ghosts were humans before they turn to ghosts right? Ha-ha~! I nearly forgot about that 'cause of how awesome ghosts are and how boring humans are.

I probably should kill myself if I want to join the dead. Yeah, that would probably be a good idea… I paused. Wait, if I do that, I'd probably go to hell. Nah, maybe I shouldn't.

And yes! There is hell, okay? Hell exists because ghosts and zombies exist!

…Does that even make sense?

Hahh… Whatever. Maybe I should stop thinking about this… For now anyways... Ya-ha-ha~!

"I-I… E-er, about that thing…" he started slowly, scratching the back of his neck. A-ha! Caught you red-handed, mister! I hear if someone scratches the back of their neck, they're probably forced to talk to us. Body language people! Body language! Why not try searching it on Google? You'll find it there, and you'll know I'm talking the truth.

Anyway. This guy went on, "About that skull…you brought to school that day…"

Eh? Skully-chan? He means Skully-chan? UWAAA! What did you do to my precious Skully-chan, you monster?! Did you molest it? Tried to murder it?

Oh, wait a minute. Wait. Again. You can't really kill a skull, right? It's a bone! Ha-ha~! Stupid me! But then on the other hand, molesting it might be a possibility… I mean, some people have weird fetishes… Ha-ha. I welcome anyone who's weird. Dude! Relax, bro!

…Nah. This guy doesn't look like the type to do that… But, you can't really judge a person by how they look, right? This guy looks like a spineless wimp. Maybe he wouldn't do stuff like that. Then again, people with little to no spine still can do weird things like that right? Right? Right? Riiiight?

Yeah, I think I'm right. I'm always right. He-he~!

…Just joking with you! Anyways, I think the reason this guy is saying he's sorry might be because he was the one who hid Skully-chan that day. That unfortunate day. When I was temporarily separated from Skully-chan… Hu-hu.

Then again, maybe it was also a fortunate day. I mean, if I hadn't lost Skully-chan, I wouldn't have met Ku-chan, and I wouldn't be his friend.

Oh. Ku-chan… I wonder what you might be doing right now…

Just as my thoughts shifted from my favourite pet, Skully-chan, Ku-chan suddenly comes out of his class, and I think for a moment when first period was about to start. It feels so long… Nah, not that I care. Why would I be excited to start learning with probably thirty or so classmates casting weird glances at me? Ha-ha-ha~!

Anyway, like I was saying before I rudely interrupted myself – ha-ha. I watched as Ku-chan stepped out of his own classroom. He cast a mere glance at the guy who was still on his knees, before shifting his gaze to me – beautiful, cute me. Ha-ha. Just kidding. I'm not that cute – and his lips pulled up into a curt smile.

"Hello, Botan-san."

Ehh… He's still calling me Botan-san? How many times have I told him not to call me that? He's so formal! Uwaaa~! I'm going to cry… Nah. Not really. Ha-ha. Still, I'd rather if he would just call me 'Bo-chan'. It sounds less formal and it's a cute nickname too.

"Hello, Ku-chan~!" I greeted back in my usual sing-along tone. And Ku-chan's smile widened slightly in response, but then he turned to look down at the guy. Ehhh? Ku-chan! Don't look at him! Look at me! Can't you tell I miss you? Ha-ha-ha~! Oh gawd, I'm laughing at my own thoughts.

A-ha! Don't think of it the other way! I did miss him! But not in that kind of way! I missed him like a friend! Why would I ever fall in love with Ku-chan? I mean, he's the exact opposite of me! He's handsome. And I'm ugly.

… I know, I don't give myself much praise.

Ha-ha~!

Wait. How did I switch from an emo idiot to a narcissistic moron? Ha-ha~! The human mind does work in mysterious ways. Blehh…

"You apologized, I presume?" I snapped out of my thoughts when Ku-chan's soft, silk-like voice reached my ears. I looked at him and finally realized he was referring to the guy.

Eh? So he came all the way here to beg for my forgiveness and crawling on his knees, risking embarrassing himself because Ku-chan asked him to? Wow! I can feel the amazing power of bishounens! Ha-ha! Bishounens…

Anywho, the guy nodded his head frantically and gave me a look that was a mixture of asking-for-my-forgiveness way and fear. Now, I think he's looking at me like that because he wants me to accept his apology so he could stop embarrassing himself in front of other students, and I think it's also due to the reason he doesn't want to look bad in front of Ku-chan.

Ya-ha-ha~! As much as I'd love to see him beg some more, I don't want to look like a cruel, merciless bitch in front of my first friend, sweet-loving, always-smiling-politely Ku-chan. He-he~! A girl needs to look good in front of a guy, right?

"Yeah. He did. And I forgive him," I replied with a cheerful tone in my voice. The guy sighed in relief and stood up, giving me one last glance before looking back at Ku-chan and sending him a smile, to which Ku-chan returned the smile with his own. Though I can tell the slight touch of annoyance in those beautiful emerald jewel-like eyes of his… Whoa. Ha-ha~!

After that, the guy quickly left – more like sprinted for his life. As if he can't stand the thought of standing in my presence. Ha-ha~! Never mind. I never cared about those kinds of reactions anyway. In fact, they amuse me sometimes. Ha-ha.

As instantly as he was gone, I turned my head to Ku-chan and inquired, "How did you get him to apologize? And how did you know about him being the culprit?" I said 'culprit' as if it was the guy just did a big sin. Oh, well, he did! I mean like, he stole Skully-chan!

He smiled sweetly. "A classmate of mine told me he saw that guy hid something that looked like a skull. He said he decided to inform me about this because he felt sorry for you and he saw that I'm friends with you, so he asked me to tell you. Of course, I didn't like the fact that guy nearly managed to get away with this, so I met him, and told him to say he's sorry to you," he gave me a long explanation.

I wondered who this 'classmate' he was telling me of. I mean, if he was kind enough to feel sorry for me, doesn't that mean he's a good guy? Hmm… I was about to ask him who it was that told him that, but I was cut off by the loud shout of Genkai-sensei. "Fukuyama! Get back to class!"

I whipped around and gave her a big, toothy grin. She just returned my friendly look with a roll of her eyes. I took that as a cue that she was getting tired of me just standing still like an idiot, and I saw her waited for me to come in. I turned back at Ku-chan and mouthed, "We'll talk at the roof."

He mouthed back. "Okay."

Though he had a bewildered look on his face at first – probably cause he thought it was weird to talk with mouthing like that, when I was actually only a step away from him. But he immediately changed that expression to an amused smile and I watched as he went back into his own class, not forgetting to send Genkai-sensei a small apologetic smile.

I stood there for a moment and then Genkai-sensei brought me out of my reverie.

"Hey, dumbass. Aren't you coming in?"

I grinned. "Yep!" and I followed her into the classroom.

* * *

><p>I don't know how it came to this.<p>

I mean, it's been only fifteen minutes since first period started and these two girls next to me – one on my right and the other one on my left – began whispering to me about a certain redhead bishounen.

"Are you guys close?"

"I bet you're just friends, right?"

My gaze shifted from the first girl, a long-haired brunette to the second one, a short-haired dark blue-head. This went on back and forth and lasted for about seven seconds before I finally answered them, "Yep. We're just friends. Why are you asking though?"

"Because we saw you talking to him just now!" the brunette whispered sharply.

I shrugged my shoulders. "So?"

They both groaned. Quietly so Genkai-sensei who was teaching in front of us wouldn't hear them.

"Anyway, putting that aside, do you like him?" the second girl whispered again.

I blinked for about two times and before I could give her a reply, the first one cut me off, not giving me a chance to even utter one word. One word! Talk about rude! Anyway, what she said was this;

"What do you mean? Every girl likes him!"

"Yeah, that's true…"

Both looked away from each other and shifted their stares to my face. Whaaat? I blinked again and they asked, simultaneously, "How close are you?"

"Uh… I don't know. I'm not sure. Why?" I questioned once again. Why wouldn't they leave me alone, for crying out loud! It was so uncomfortable getting interrogated like I'm some kind of criminal like this.

"Because! Relationships can grow out of friendships!"

I paused. Looking into their eyes – seeing them darkening into what I could only describe as jealousy. Ha-ha! Ku-chan's fangirls, eh~? Whoa, no wonder they're asking me these questions. They're feeling scared someone like Ku-chan would end up with someone like me. Ya-ha~! I didn't know whether I should be flattered or amused. Maybe both.

I then decided to say something so I could make them feel even more afraid. "You know…you're right! I kissed Ku-chan once, and he didn't seem to mind it!" Ha-ha! By the look on their stupid faces, I could tell they misunderstood what I said with a mouth-to-mouth kiss. Muahahaha~!

I grinned like a mischievous cat at them, and they shot a glance at each other before looking at me with their eyes narrowed.

"Ku-chan would never like a freak like you."

"Yeah!" the blue-haired girl agreed. And the two of them turned away, huffing with a "hmph!" and shifted their stares to Genkai-sensei. They tried to look confident and proud, but I could tell by the way they were gritting their teeth and twitching their eyebrows that it still aggravated them.

Ha-ha~! Wow. I'm having this much fun, and it's still first period. And it's all thanks to Ku-chan~!

Can this day get any better? Whoo-hoo!


End file.
